


Bondage

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki x ofc, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: Loki and you are in a relationship. Everything is going great, except for sex. He alway seems to be somewhere else. He then tells you what he is into, and you decide to try it out.
Kudos: 2





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. This was a little fantasy of mine, learning bondage from Loki. I'm toying with the idea to do more chapters, following the bondage journey the charactes goes on with Loki. Let me know if you're interested or have any suggestions/ideas. Kudos and comments are alway appreciated :)

You knock on the door. “Come in” you hear Loki say. Turning the handle, you open the door and enter his chambers. He was sitting on the couch near the fire, not looking up from the book he is holding. He lick his index finger and turns the page. He looks up and his eyes glance up and down, checking you out. A bright smile forms on his face “Almost done, darling”. He turns his attention back to his book. You walk over to the cabinet and pour yourself a glass of wine. You sit beside him on the couch, getting lost in your thought, watching the flames dance before you. Loki snaps his book shut and puts it on the table beside him.

He slides closer towards you and rests his arm behind you, on the back of the couch. He puts his hand on your cheek and gives you a kiss. “So, what do you want to do?” you asked him. The smile on his face falters a little. A nervous feeling builds up in your stomach. Loki and you have been together for a few months now. It took a while to get to that point, since he was a very closed-off person. But after a while he finally asked you to be officially his and you gladly said yes. Since then, the two of you spent a lot of time together and everything was going great. Except one thing, sex. The sex was good, but not great. Loki always seemed to be elsewhere with his mind. You tried to talk about it after you spend the night yesterday. He dismissed the conversation, saying he needed more time to think about it. You were surprised when he asked you to spend the evening with him, you expected him to need more time.

He takes your hand and places a kiss on the back of it. “You look absolutely stunning tonight”. You feel yourself starting to blush. “Thanks, you’re sweet to say so”. Loki takes both your hands in his “I want to talk to you about yesterday”. You avoid his gaze. He squeezes your hands “darling, I already told you, it has nothing to do with you”. You look into his eyes and he gives you a reassuring smile. “Perhaps I should have told you this sooner. But when it comes to sex, I’m into some certain things and I didn’t know how you would react if I told you”. “What kind of things?” you ask. You see a certain hunger in his eyes appear. He moves closer to you and put his lips right next to your ears. You feel his breath on your earlobe and your breath hitches. “I like to tie you up, have you at my complete mercy. Let me please you, tease you, play with you. I want you to do as I say. I’ll reward you when you’re good and punish you when you’re bad. I want to be in complete control” he whispers in a low voice.

You feel your face heat up and you are sure this is the reddest you ever been. Loki pulls away to face you, he was studying your face intently. The tone of his voice got you excited, but you hadn’t done anything like this. You knew that some people were into these things, but you never tried it. “Ehm.. I don’t know.. you know that..” you begin to stammer. You didn’t say anything else and neither did Loki. “Why do you like it?” you asked him. He brushes his thumb against your cheek “Well, I like to make you feel good. And knowing that you trust me enough to dominate you like that is a huge turn on. With it comes a kind of intimacy that I would like to have with you” he replied. You thought about it. Still feeling unsure “H- how would it work?”

“In the bedroom, you will do as I tell you. If you do not or disobey me, I will punish you as I see fit. If you want to do something yourself, you have to ask me first. For example, if you want to come. But I’ll promise to make you feel good, love you, and take care of you. And if I ever do something you really don’t want there is a safe word you can use. Then I’ll will stop doing whatever I’m doing. However, if you agree to do this with me, I will need your complete trust” he explains. He waits patiently while you pounder over his words. He puts a finger under your chin to make eye contact with you. “Do you trust me?” he asks. “Yes, I do”. “Then can we try it once? If you don’t like it, I won’t bring it up again” he says. He gives you a hopeful look. “We can, but I’m nervous” you whisper. He gives you a sensual kiss. He breaks the kiss off to look at you. A genuine smile spreads across his face. “Don’t worry, since it is your first time I will go slow” he said.

He starts to kiss you again. You feel his tongue at your lips. You open your mouth, feeling his tongue slip inside. He grabs the back of your head and pulls you more towards him, deepening the kiss. He stops and looks at you “What’s your safe word, darling?” he asks huskily. He seems excited to get started. “I- I don’t know, you choose” you stammered. “It is better if you choose your own. So, you can remember it better if you need to use it”. “Alright, ehm… bananas” you questioningly said. He chuckled “Bananas would do just fine” “Now, I want you to walk to the bed, strip and lay on your back”. He looks at you with a stern face and you swallow hard. He gives you another kiss and let you go. You stand up and walk towards the bed. You start by undoing your dress and let if fall on the floor. You unclip your bra and take of your panties. You feel Loki staring at you from across the room. You lay down on your back on the bed.

Loki walks towards the bed and the sound of his footsteps make you pop up your head. You see that he is only wearing his underwear, with a very visible erection. “Head down” he said. You did as you are told. He sits down on top of you, holding a rope in his hand. “Hands above your head”. You are a bit unsure and didn’t move. He stares at you with a stern face. “Don’t make me repeat myself” he says with a dangerous tone in his voice. The tone of his voice made you shiver. You slowly put your hands above your head. Loki ties both wrists together and then ties the rope to the headboard of the bed. “Look at you, so pretty underneath me” he purrs. “Rope is not too tight?” You shake your head. “Speak, darling” he replies. “No, it’s tight but fine” he starts kissing your neck. Making you hum and bare your neck more for him. You feel his smile against your skin. He trails down to your breasts. Letting his tongue circle your nipples until their hard. Then he did something he never did before. His teeth sunk in your flesh. making you hiss. He looks straight into your eyes, mapping your reaction when he bites you a little harder. He trails further down, moving his body with him. “Spread your legs as wide as you can” he says. “If you move them, I’ll tie them up too. You understand?”. “Yes” you said.

He dives on your clit with his tongue. You didn’t expect it and the sudden pressure made you instinctively close your legs. He grabs your knees and push your legs down with some force. Making you yelp in surprise. He stops and gives you a stern look. “I’m going easy for you. But if you disobey me again, I will punish you” he growled. A strange feeling of excitement washes over you and makes your body jolt. Loki gave you a wicked grin and went back to your pussy. Swirling his tongue around your clit. Sometimes he stops his tongue and blows softly against you clit. The only thing you are able to do is keep your legs as still as you could and moan. The warmth of his tongue and the cold air are keeping you on the edge. You feel your orgasm build up. You remember his example and ask “Can I come?”. “Not yet” he replies. You frustratingly tug at the rope, but it wouldn’t give. Loki keeps going and pushes two fingers inside of you. You didn’t know how long you are going to be able to postpone your orgasm. He curls his finger deep inside of you and you silently thanked god when he says “Come for me”. Your body came instantly.

He works you through your high and came back up to kiss you. “Good girl” he whispers to you. Your breath hitches, a reaction you didn’t expect. Loki has a wide grin on his face. “You like it when I call you a _good girl?_ ” he says in a seductive voice. Your body shivers “yes” you whisper. Suddenly feeling a bit ashamed off your reaction. “Hmm, let’s see how good you can really be” he lays on his side beside you. His fingers ghosting over your thighs, making you more wet. He slowly ghosts over your clit, which was still very sensitive. He starts to slowly put more pressure on your clit. You moan uncontrollably and feel your back arch. He puts even more pressure on your clit and you have to fight yourself from closing your legs. You give him a pleading look, but he was looking at your body’s reaction like it was Valhalla itself. He starts to suck at your earlobe, inches closer, and you feel his hardened cock against your thigh. “You want my cock inside of you?” he asks. He still hadn’t stopped rubbing you and it was driving you crazy. You are starting to squirm beneath his touch. “Yes, please” you moan. “Hmm… I love it when you beg” he hums. Right before you reach your climax he stops. You whimper at the lack of pressure on your clit.

Loki takes off his underwear and lays back on top of you. He teases you with the tip of his cock at your entrance. “Beg for it” he commands. “Please, please I need you inside of me” you hear yourself say, before you even thought about it. Loki seems pleased with your pleading and slowly enters you. He sets a slow pace, while sucking at your breasts. He trails upwards and his pace quickens. He kisses you with passion and moves to sit upright. He grabs your left leg and puts it over his shoulder. It gives him access to go deeper inside of you. He is still keeping his pace, keeping you right on the edge. “Can I please come?” you panted. “Yes, come for me” he said while his thumb starts to draw circles on your clit. You came moaning his name loudly. Loki quickens his pace and kept going. He starts to grunt and bites in you ankle to keep silent. He goes faster and it didn’t take long for him to reach his high. For the first time since you have been together he moaned out loud when he came.

He cleans you up with his powers and unties you. With a green shimmer he was dressed in pyjama pants and you are wearing a dark green t-shirt and black underpants. Your arms felt numb from being tied up. You yawn, feeling tired. Loki scoops you up in his arms and lays you underneath the blankets. He walks around the bed and lays next to you, pulling you close to his chest. He starts stroking your hair. “You were amazing, darling” he says to you. You nuzzle close against him. “I didn’t expect to like it” you whisper. “I did notice a few surprising things about you” he hums. He gives you a kiss on your forehead. “If you like it, we can try a little more next time and build up from there” he says hopefully. You give him a kiss on his chest “I like to try that”. “ _Good girl_ ” he whispers, and you start to blush. You snuggle closer against him. “Sleep well, love” you vaguely hear him say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. This was a little fantasy of mine, learning bondage from Loki. I'm toying with the idea to do more chapters, following the bondage journey the charactes goes on with Loki. Let me know if you're interested or have any suggestions/ideas. Kudos and comments are alway appreciated :)


End file.
